Don't Give Up On Me
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu!"/"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sasuke, karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggumu, bahkan jika kau mengabaikanku, aku tidak peduli, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerah padamu."/NaruSasu.Oneshot.


**Don't Give Up On Me **

**NaruSasu **

**Oneshot**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Drama **

**Warning: OOC, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai,dll **

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Di tengah tengah keramaian kelas entah kenapa aku merasa begitu sendiri, mungkin karena aku memang lebih suka sendiri, tapi kesendirian ini tidak seperti dulu. Tidak sehampa ini, tidak sekosong ini. Aku benci keramaian tapi bukan berarti aku suka kesendirian,perasaan sepi ini seakan menusuk tubuhku menembus ke paru paru ku membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah hari ini baik baik saja. Oh tidak, hari ini tidak sebaik dulu. Aku baru sadar hari ini memang tidak terasa seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Hari-hariku mulai terasa dingin, padahal matahari bersinar dengan teriknya,aku mulai merasa sendiri padahal hei.. disini banyak orang.

Apa karena bangku di sampingku yang kosong? Apa karena sebelumnya ada orang disini? Dan tiba-tiba orang itu pindah dari bangku ini ke bangku yang lain. Duduk bersama orang lain. Kenapa? Bukankah itu baik? Karena aku suka kesendirian. Iya.. kan? Tidak, hatiku punya pemikiran lain. Aku merasa semuanya berubah.

Aku duduk di bangkuku,menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lenganku,menulikan telingaku oleh kebisingan kelas,ku putar memoriku,mengingat kejadian yang merubah hari-hariku.

Hari itu..

Disini..

Bersamanya..

.

.

.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke!"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku menyayangimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Dia mengatakannya di hadapanku membuatku tanpa sadar menjatuhkan bukuku,aku menatapnya kosong. Sedangkan orang ini masih saja berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan,sedangkan aku masih bungkam. Bibirku kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Tangan besarnya memegang kedua pundakku,mencengkeramnya kuat seolah takut aku akan pergi. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi,entah kenapa otakku lambat untuk memprosesnya.

"Kumohon.." nadanya terdengar memelas membuatku sedikit bergetar,tapi aku masih menatap orang ini datar. "Sasuke..." setelah memanggil namaku dia memeluk tubuhku begitu erat,membuat dadaku sesak. Aku hanya diam tidak membalas pelukannya,aku benar benar terpaku. "Aku mencintaimu!" mendengar kata kata itu lagi,aku merasa telingaku berdenging,nafasku semakin sesak,seakan ada benda tajam yang menusuk jantungku membuatnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

Aku mengedipkan mataku,ku gerakan kedua tanganku untuk mendorongnya,melepaskan pelukan dari pemuda di hadapanku. Aku masih menatapnya datar,dia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas itu tatapan takut kehilangan.

Aku mengambil bukuku yang sempat jatuh lalu pergi melewatinya setelah aku mengucapkan, "Maaf.." aku meninggalkannya di ruangan itu,aku bisa melihat siluetnya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh atau memanggilku. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakiku,tubuhku seakan bergerak tanpa perintah otakku.

Dan sejak saat itu semua telah berubah...

.

.

.

**Flashback End **

Setelah kembali mengingat hal itu,perasaan sakit kembali merasukiku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Hatiku ingin sekali meneriakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa,seakan semua menggantung di tenggorokanku. Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas apa yang terjadi padaku,tapi siapa?

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kelas,berjalan tak tentu arah,aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki ini membawaku. Akhirnya sesuatu yang tidak asing menghentikan langkahku. Sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Orang itu.. laki-laki itu.. Dia..

'_Kumohon...' _

'_Sasuke...' _

'_Aku mencintaimu!' _

Dia.. ada disini, melihat ke arahku, dia berjalan ke arahku, dia terus mendekat sampai akhirnyya tubuh yang lebih besar dariku itu melewatiku begitu saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kosong, dan.. sakit? Seakan aku baru saja terbang kemudian di jatuhkan dengan mudahnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kananku bergerak memegang dadaku yang terasa begitu sakit. Aku kenapa?

Kemudian aku berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,berlama lama disana membuatku semakin sakit. Dan perasaan itu sangat mengangguku. Aku terus berlari, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku harus lari? Lari dari apa? Kenyataan? Rasa sakit? Atau darinya? Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku harus menenangkan diriku.

Ku hentikan langkahku di sebuah tempat yang di sebut dengan atap sekolah, angin segar langsung menerpaku, membuat poni panjang di kedua sisi wajahku terangkat. Nafasku masih tidak beraturan, kududukan tubuhku. Ku tatap langit siang itu, langitnya bersih dari awan, berwarna biru cerah. Biru cerah? Entah kenapa aku kembali merasa dadaku sesak melihat langit itu.

Aku tidak tahan lagi!

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

Tanpa sadar airmataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku terisak sendiri. Aku menekuk lututku, menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lututku,aku sadar keadaanku sangat menyedihkan. Memori pada hari itu, bersama orang itu berputar di otakku layaknya kaset rusak yang membuatku sakit kepala. Aku benci dengan diriku yang sekarang ini, hanya karena satu orang aku bisa sekacau ini?

Apa pentingnya satu orang untukku? Ya dia tidak penting,sangat tidak penting,dia benar-benar tidak penting! Memikirkan hal itu membuat airmataku mengalir semakin deras. Cukup! Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, dia sangat penting bagiku. Jika tidak untuk apa aku menangisinya? Jika dia tidak penting kenapa aku merasa begitu sakit saat dia bersikap tidak peduli padaku? Ini sudah jelas.. masalah utamanya ada pada orang itu.

Cih! Kenapa aku baru sadar, aku menghapus airmataku, bangkit dari dudukku. Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan menemuinya. Menemui Namikaze Naruto!

.

.

.

Nafasku memburu keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahku, dan mataku tentu saja masih sembab, aku masih terus berlari mencari pemuda Namikasze itu tak peduli meski kakiku mulai terasa sakit,aku tidak peduli yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya Namikaze Naruto. Tidak ada yang lain!

Aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku di setiap tempat yang aku datangi tapi sampai sekarang sosok yang aku cari tidak kutemukan, membuatku hampir putus asa. Sampai akhirnya aku teringat suatu tempat yang sangat mungkin dia datangi saat ini. Lapangan basket, karena aku tahu dia seorang atlet basket di sekolahku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menuju lapangan basket, aku harus menemukannya, karena perasaan ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dan akhirnya―

―di tempat itu

―di lapangan basket

―aku melihatnya

Dadaku terasa sakit, sangat sakit aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat. Sedikit takut untuk menghampirinya, bagaimana jika dia mengabaikanku? Tapi aku singkirkan pikiran itu, aku benar-benar harus melakukannya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang, aku bisa meilhatnya dia sedang berlatih basket. Dia menembakan bola basket itu ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya, lalu kembali mengambil bola yang jatuh dan saat dia berbalik. Aku melihat matanya membola, tubuhnya kaku bahkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja, aku yakin tangannya tidak licin, mungkin dia kaget karena aku ada di hadapannya.

Aku sendiri hanya menatapnya dalam diam, aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, tapi mendadak lidahku kelu otakku lambat untuk memproses kalimat apa yang ingin aku katakan, bahkan kakiku dia sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Ada apa denganku? Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam.

"Sasuke?"

Suara itu, dia memanggil namaku, benarkah? "Hei Sasuke?" dia memanggilku lagi. Aku belum berani mendongak tapi terlalu jauh untuk aku kembali. Aku sudah sampai disini aku harus bisa, aku mendongkan kepalaku menatap Naruto "Aku―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya padaku memotong kalimatku.

"Aku―"

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Naru, ma―"

"Sebentar lagi kelas di mulai lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas." Balasnya lalu berbalik memunggungiku dan mengambil bola basket tadi hendak melemparnya ke ring. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, apalagi dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya memotong kalimatku,seolah dia menghindariku dan tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di dekatku. Cukup!

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, semua terjadi begitu saja. Yang jelas saat ini aku secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya erat. Tapi dia hanya diam, apa dia benar-benar membenciku? Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja membenciku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Naruto.. hh.. ma-maaf!" aku mengucapkan itu dengan lirih, dan perlahan airmataku kembali mengalir membasahi pipi dan punggungnya. "Ma-maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Hh.. maaf!" aku terisak kecil. Aku bisa melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

Dia masih diam, tapi tiba-tiba tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku erat lalu melepaskan pelukanku, dia berbalik menatapku tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipiku menghapus airmataku. Aku tertegun dengan perlakuannya,dan aku semakin terisak, mata obisdianku menatap shapire nya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf.. Naruto, maafkan aku, aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri, hh.. aku―aku terlalu bodoh hingga menyakitimu, hari itu hh.. ha-harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu! Hingga membuatmu benci padaku, marah dan menghindariku, Dobe! Aku tidak bisa melihat sikapmu seperti itu! Maaf maaf maaf Naruto! aku―"

"Cukup Sasuke." Naruto memotong kalimatku lagi suaranya terdengar lembut, tangannya membelai pipiku yang basah oleh airmata, matanya menatapku teduh. "―cukup, aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku sayangi menangis, lebih baik aku melihatmu memarahiku daripada melihatmu menangis kau tahu itu lebih menyakitkan―" Naruto menggenggam kedua tanganku yang bergetar, "―Sasuke, aku yang salah, aku menghindarimu bukan berarti aku benci padamu, aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu, aku takut kau semakin membenciku, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku karena kau kusayangi―", tangan Naruto memegang kedua pundakku.

"―dan maaf aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Mataku melebar, isakanku terhenti, aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Aku merasa bodoh karena selama ini aku salah paham, dan aku sangat merasa lega Naruto tidak membenciku. Kami hanya terlalu takut saling bertemu, takut pada perasaan masing-masing. Dan kini bebanku rasa takutku terangkat bersama airmataku yang kembali mengalir.

Aku memeluk Naruto sambil terus menangis, "Hh.. Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyayangimu! Aku― aku mencintaimu!" aku mengulang kalimat yang pernah dia katakan padaku sebelumnya. Karena aku memang merasakannya sekarang.

Naruto membalas pelukanku, dia mengelus rambut ravenku membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku ingin waktu berhenti agar aku bisa terus seperti ini. Dia berbisik ketelingaku, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Sasuke, karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggumu, bahkan jika kau mengabaikanku, aku tidak peduli―" hatiku terasa menghangat, ada rasa bahagia yang besar dalam jiwaku seakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutku.

"―apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerah padamu." Sambungnya lagi, lalu Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku memang terlambat menyadari perasaanku ini, tapi aku beruntung Naruto masih mencintaiku, kesempatan masih ada untukku, aku bersyukur mengenal Naruto, aku bersyukur atas apa yang telah aku lalui bersamanya, aku bersyukur dia mencintaiku, aku bersyukur aku memilikinya.

Namikaze Naruto―

―Terimakasih

―Karena tidak pernah menyerah padaku,

―Aku mencintaimu

**End Sasuke P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback|One Month Ago**

**Konoha High School|Class 2-A**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah asik memandang keluar jendela, tak peduli dengan kebisingan kelas. Pemuda tampan dengan name tag Uchiha Sasuke itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, dia duduk sendirian. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasa peduli dengan hal itu, dia merasa jika ada yang mau duduk bersamanya bagus asal tidak menganggunya, jika tidak ada tidak masalah.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke depan saat seorang guru datang bersama seorang pemuda dengan wajah asing, _'Anak baru mungkin.'_ Pikirnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela lagi.

Guru laki-laki yang memakai masker itu mulai membuka suara, "Anak-anak, dengar mulai sekarang kalian kedatangan murid baru, dia berasal dari Amerika―" seketika seluruh murid mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid baru yang dimaksud sang guru, dia berambut pirang, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya tan eksotis, wajahnya begitu tampan dan tatapan mata shapirenya menyiratkan keramahan membuat beberapa siswa terutama siswa perempuan terpesona.

Guru laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu menatap ke arah murid baru tadi, "―baik perkenalkan namamu." Murid baru itu mengangguk lalu maju selangkah, dengan senyum ramah pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan namaku, Namikaze Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, aku berasal dari Amerika,karena ayahku orang Amerika dan ibuku orang Jepang, aku suka ramen,salam kenal semua." Naruto nyengir menebar pesonanya.

"Baik, Namikaze-san kau boleh duduk bersama Sasuke―" Naruto menoleh pada guru itu, "Sasuke?" Kakashi mengangguk, "Uchiha Sasuke, tolong angkat tanganmu." Merasa namanya di panggil, Sasuke secara reflek menoleh lalu mengangkat tanganya, Naruto pun mencari orang yang dimaksud Kakashi dan dia menemukannya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam, iris onyx yang mempesona, wajah tampan yang cenderung manis, ekspresi datar. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa terpesona dan tertarik pada pemuda itu, ini bukan sekedar rasa tertarik tapi ini adalah rasa suka dan ingin memiliki. Naruto tersenyum senang karena bisa duduk dengan pemuda cantik itu.

"―nah, Namikaze-san kau bisa duduk bersamanya sekarang." Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi Naruto juga tidak peduli dengan sikap cuek Sasuke, dia mengulurkan tanganya pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengeryit heran.

"Hai,Sasuke―"

"―Namaku Naruto, aku menyukaimu―"

"―jadilah pacarku."

Mata Sasuke melebar, ini lebih mirip dengan pernyataan cinta daripada perkenalan. Sungguh ini bukan april mop, tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan gamblangnya mengatakan sebuah lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu. Sasuke menyesal mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan pemuda pirang tadi duduk di sampingnya. Karena Sasuke yakin dia akan mendapat banyak masalah setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, selama sebulan ini dia selalu mendapat gangguan dari pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke yang tentunya di tolak secara mentah-mentah. Setiap hari, Naruto terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, apa pemuda itu tidak paham bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Naruto menjauh dari hidupnya, tapi pemuda itu justru semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Keras kepala itulah Naruto. Sampai suatu hari Sasuke benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Naruto dia memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari Naruto, apapun dia akan melakukannya.

Hari itu seperti biasa, Naruto mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama tapi sebuah bentakan yang diterima Naruto. Benar, Sasuke menolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Naruto tidak putus asa dia menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah dengan sabar, karena hari ini Sasuke ada kegiatan club. Kesabaran Naruto pun membuahkan hasil, dia melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah sendirian. Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Naruto ada disana, dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendengus kesal. Sasuke berpikir keras agar bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Tapi apa? Matanya membulat melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. 'bagaimana ini?!' Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Hoi,Sasuke kau meninggalkan bukumu!" seseorang dari arah belakang mendekati Sasuke lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sasuke, "Neji? terimakasih." Ucapnya seraya menerima buku itu,melihat Naruto semakin mendekat entah kenapa sebuah ide melintas di otak Sasuke. Neji tersenyum, "Ah sama sama." Neji berbalik tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Sasuke, belum sempat menanyakannya apa maksud Sasuke, secara cepat Sasuke menariknya dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji membuatnya membelalak kaget.

Dan hal itu dilakukan tepat di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya agar Naruto berhenti mengejarnya. Tapi itu diluar harapan Sasuke, bukannya pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto justru mendekat dan menarik tangan Sasuke membawanya pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut lalu berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Dobe! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto hanya diam dan terus menarik tangan Sasuke sampai di sebuah kelas yang tak lain adalah kelas mereka. Sasuke segera menyentakan tangannya kasar menatap Naruto tajam, "Apa maumu, idiot?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa.. bersalah? Apa dia terlalu berlebihan?

"Sasuke!"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku menyayangimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

Kini semuanya telah kembali seperti seharusnya, tidak ada kemunafikan, tidak ada rasa yang harus di sembunyikan, tidak ada jarak antara mereka. Sasuke menyadari betapa berartinya Naruto betapa berharganya Naruto,saat pemuda itu jauh darinya, meskipun begitu Naruto tidak pernah menyerah pada Sasuke, itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia. Dia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pemuda ini. Dengan memiliki Naruto hidupnya seakan lengkap, tidak ada yang kosong lagi, karena ada Naruto yang mengisinya. Sasuke tahu bahwa dulu dia selalu menolak Naruto tapi sekarang dia sadar selama ini dia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Begitupun Naruto, kini apa yang dia perjuangkan telah mendapat hasil meskipun harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan. Itu bukan apa-apa, bukankah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kita harus berkorban. Lagipula dia sangat mencintai pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini, jadi apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan menyerah pada Sasuke. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya. Baginya bahagia itu memiliki Sasuke disisinya.

.

.

.

_Dan bagi mereka berdua.. _

_Tidak ada kata 'Kau dan Aku'.. _

_Tapi hanya ada 'Kita'_

_Selamanya.. _

.

.

.

**END **

.

.

.

**Yuhuuu~~ Suke bawa fic baru :v**

**Gimana menurut kalian dengan fic oneshot ku ini? Kacaukah? :v tidak apa namanya juga belajar XD Okeeee! langsung aja sampaikan kritik dan saran kaliaaaan lewat riview yaaa ^^Arigatou **


End file.
